


Forced Fantasies Rewrite

by orphan_account



Series: The Man and his toys [3]
Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear Play, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Multi, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painplay, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Disney Villians gang up to kidnap some sexy Disney ladies.





	Forced Fantasies Rewrite

We're going to start where we left off. Happily ever after.

That's where the heroes are at, but the villains didn't get thier happy endings, yet. They were plotting to overtake the heroes, with a smart, simple plan.

They were going to kidnap all of the pretty princesses then their husbands would be forced to surrender their kingdoms or lose their loves.

Not that the villains had any intentions to return the girls in the first place. 

Maleficent laughed as she looked at some of the plans for the girls.

"When do we start?" Ursula asked, a hungry smirk on her face.

"Tonight, we start in Agraba," Maleficent said, nodding to Jafar.

"Excellent, I can't wait to see the dear princess in her rightful place," Jafar cackled. The other villains broke into laughter, excited for their plans to begin. 

Jasmine was fast asleep in her bedroom, not knowing a pair of beady eyes were watching her hungrily from the shadows.

She didn't know that a dark power had returned. She didn't know that her story was about to change permanently.

She moaned and rolled over as the dark power took a more tangible form in her bedroom, watching the scantily clad princess sleep. 

The black figure muttered a spell, and suddenly tendrils of darkness formed, lunging towards the princess, jerking her from her bed.

"Mmph!" Jasmine screamed as one of the tendrils snaked over her mouth, effectively gagging her. Her arms were pinned behind her and her legs were bent and, restrained tightly so that she was forced to spread her legs.

The figure watched with a smirk as the exquisite woman struggled and screamed, trying to free herself. 

Every time she nearly got free, the tendrils tightened.

"Wonderful to see you again, princess," Jafar chuckled, fingering the hem of her top.

He pulled it down until her perky breasts bounced free, nipples hard from the night time cold.

"Mmph," Jasmine protested, trying to squirm away as he pinched and teased her tits.

"Oh do I have plans for you, princess," Jafar crooned as one of the tendrils slithered into her pants, rubbing her pussy. Jasmine squealed and tried to close her legs, but the way her legs were restrained made it painful.

"Come now princess, time to take you to your new home, you'll make a wonderful pleasure slave," Jafar snickered, ripping her pants away. Humiliated and scared tears spilled down Jasmine's cheeks. The magic tendrils wrapped tightly around her breasts, forcing them to stick out.

Then the tendrils picked her up, carrying her out onto her balcony and then off the balcony, dropping her to the ground.

Jafar followed after, opening a portal, The dark magic pulled Jasmine's writhing, naked body through it. Jafar chuckled and followed the princess, suddenly they were in Maleficent's castle.

Jasmine's eyes darted back and forth, terrified.

"It's a pretty thing, isn't it? Maleficent crooned, pinching Jasmine's nipples.

"Mmm," Jasmine whined, terrified.

"Minions! Take the pretty slut to her new room," Maleficent smirked. The pig-like creatures snatched Jasmine away, groping her as they drug her towards a cell The dark tendrils dissolved, once the cell door locked.

The minions chained Jasmine in an uncomfortably tight position, with her arms over her head.

"Let go of me- mmph!"Jasmine tried to order but Jafar cur her off by stuffing a wooden bit gag in her mouth, bucking it tightly.

"Hush now princess, you aren't a princess anymore, you're a slut now, don't believe me? Let me prove it," Jafar snickered as the minions used chains to pull Jasmine's legs out from under her, suspending her in midair. 

Jasmine screamed, enraged as Jafar started rubbing her vulnerable pussy. He snickered. 

"One way or another, I am going to _Break_ you," Jafar hissed, pushing two fingers into her hole. Jasmine sobbed as he finger fucked her. 

"Let's put some toys in the slut's holes," Jafar chuckled, walking over to the far corner, where a crate rested. He came back with a ribbed dildo and, a beginner's butt plug.

Jasmine screamed as he pushed the unprepared toys up inside her.

"Now, this belt is going to hold those toys indie you, no matter what you do," Jafar chuckled, locking her in a chastity belt. 

"That should do, for now, sleep, tight princess," Jafar smirked, sticking a syringe into her neck, drugging her.  
Jasmine whimpered, and 'help me' was her last coherent thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like the first chapter of the rewrite!


End file.
